First Attraction
by Bisho-jo Trio 123
Summary: Cube and Gum are alone in the garage and, um, it's a yuri. My first one too! I wrote this for my sis! Please read and review! (Hey, that rhymes! ^_^)


Another fic from Bishojo#3. It's kind of sad how much time I have on my hands. Oh, well.

Cube brushed her hair back with her fingers and looked out the window. She smiled slightly and looked at the floor. Taking a quick glance at the other occupant of the garage, she quickly returned her gaze to the floor, blushing lightly.

She and Gum were the only ones at the hide out. The boys had gone on a spray painting frenzy and Mew insisted on going along. Especially since there was going to be pizza at the end. Cube brushed a bit of hair behind her ear and continued looking at the floor.

Gum, who seemed like a sassy bitch upon first meeting, was actually a nice person, once you got to know her. However, she had very little patients, which went along with her proclaimed 'bitchy attitude'. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Cube looked up at her startled. "What? What do you mean?" she asked, afraid that Gum may have detected her fondness for her. "You're fidgeting! Could you please stop, it's rather annoying!" Gum replied, glaring at the other girl. Cube blinked a few times, then looked at the floor again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" her voice faded to nothing and she blushed again. 

Everytime she looked at Gum, she couldn't help but blush. Gum had that sassy attitude that one would mistake for arrogance. However, in reality, Gum just had a lot of confidence in herself and was up to any challenge. No one pushed her around.

Gum seemed to pick up some sort of dilemma that was troubling Cube. Ever since the others had left, she had spent most of her time staring out the window or at the ground. She was never very quiet or shy before, she looked almost helpless. 'She's cute when she looks like that.' Gum thought to herself. She couldn't help but smirk when seeing the other girl like that. She looked so deep in thought.

Gum sighed inwardly and made her way over to where Cube was seated. She sat down next to her and crossed her arms and legs, leaning her back against the wall. Cube nearly jumped up, but stopped herself and slowly faced the other girl. Once again, a blush began to form on her face and she looked away, hoping that Gum hadn't seen it. No such luck.

Slowly, Gum reached her hand out to touch the other girl's face. Cube gasped when she felt Gum's fingers make contact with her chin, but made no resistance as she turned her head so they were facing each other. Gum still had that smirk on her face. "What's wrong. You can tell me." She said softly.

Cube was at a loss for words. She had never heard Gum speak that softly, ever. Her lips tremble as she searched for what she should say. No words came to mind and she tried to pull away. Gum grabbed her arm and slowly forced her to sit back down. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." She said, softly but firmly. 

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Cube searched for what the best thing to say was without losing her friend. Gum had a knack in knowing when people were lying. Gum chuckled a bit, bringing Cube out of her word search. "You like me, don't you?"

Cube's eyes grew wide and she began to panic. "Well, yeah I like you. As a friend." Cube stammered. Gum chuckled again and pulled Cube closer to her, leaning her forehead against hers. "No. I mean you really like me, don't you?" Cube lowered her eyes in defeat. She took in a big breath and sighed. "Yes." She muttered, almost inaudibly. Gum chuckled once again and put her mouth close to Cube's ear. "You know what?" she whispered. "I think your cute."

Cube pulled back in shock, staring at Gum with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You mean..you're not going to……you're not mad?" Cube asked, tripping over her words again. Gum shook her head and smiled. "How could I be? You're so cute." Cube closed her eyes and lowered her head, blushing once again. Gum put her hand under her chin and pulled her face towards hers. 

Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. They both stared into each other's eyes, neither one moving. Cube began to relax a bit. She liked being this close to Gum and she didn't think Gum would do anything. She certainly didn't hate her, she even thought she was cute. Cube sighed contently. Gum matched her sigh, then suddenly thrust her lips upon hers. 

Cube struggled a bit under the kiss, not knowing what to do, but began to relax. She felt Gum explore her mouth with her tongue, but made no resistance to it. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her body. Gum grabbed the back of Cube's head and ran her fingers threw her hair. The two girls embraced each other, both in hot bliss.

"We're back!" Beat yelled into the garage while balancing four pizzas in his arms. Gum and Cube pulled away quickly. Fortunately, Beat was too busy trying not to drop the boxes of pizza to notice. He set the pizzas down and turned to the two girls. They had a strange look about them, something he had never seen before. "What? What's wrong? Did I miss something?" he asked. The girls shook their heads, trying not to laugh at the confused look on Beat's face. "We were just talking. You know, girl stuff." Gum said.

"Ah," Beat replied, showing he accepted their answer. Well, at the moment anyway.

The other's entered the garage and helped themselves to the pizza. They were probably too hungry to notice Gum and Cube's strange behavior. "Next time their gone," Gum whispered to Cube, winking. Cube nodded and smiled. From then on, the two girls were together and alone as much as possible, though no one really understood why.

The End. Okay, that kinda sucked, but it was my first yuri fic! Give me a break! Please review. ::puppy dog eyes:: Please?


End file.
